


If You're Feeling Sinister (Something Wicked This Way Comes )

by Cryptkeeper (orphan_account), VultureLovesong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Magic, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Clever Harry, Consensual Underage Sex, Dark Arts, Dark Harry Potter, Dark Lord Harry Potter, Dark Magic, Death Eater Harry Potter, Double Life, Elemental Magic, False Identity, Genius Harry, Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Feels Betrayed By His Friends, Harry Has Secrets, Harry Potter is King Of Sass, Intelligent Harry Potter, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Minor Dark Arts Addiction, Minor Potion Addiction, Nature Magic, Necromancer Harry Potter, Necromancy, Not So Evil Voldemort, Possessive Tom Riddle, Resurrection Of Voldemort, Rise ofVoldemort, Sane Voldemort, Sarcastic Harry Potter, Secret Identity, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Triwizard Tournament, Wicked Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5541368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cryptkeeper, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VultureLovesong/pseuds/VultureLovesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During fourth year both of Harry's best friends abandon him to prepare for a life-threatening tournament by himself, because they don't believe him about not putting his name in the goblet, and during his studies Harry comes across some fascinating information that changes everything. Everyone better watch out because Harry Potter isn't going to sit back and be a perfect little light wizard. These days he's feeling a bit... well... wicked.</p><p>Adopted By VultureLovesong</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You're Feeling Sinister (Something Wicked This Way Comes )

**If You're Feeling Sinister (Something Wicked This Way Comes) by KissTheBoogeyman**

**Chapter One ~ Saccharine Sweet Liars**

** **

Harry's friends have betrayed him.

No. Not friends. They were never his friends. What kind of friend ditches someone they really concider a friend to prepare for some stupid blood sport they might actually die in? What kind of friend doesn't believe the word of their friend above all others? No, real friends are forever. A real friend would not abandon their friend to prepare for a life-threatening tournament because they could not believe that he had not entered. Ron and Hermione are not his friends. They probably have never really been his friends in the first place if their recent betrayal is anything to go off of. Harry James Potter is alone and friendless, just as he has always been. The only difference is that now it feels like he has been stabbed in the back, like his two best friends are standing behind him twisting the knives around and laughing at him with all the rest of the school for being a poor naive child.

He should have seen it coming.

When Harry's name shot out of the Goblet of Fire, naming him the unexpected fourth Tri-Wizard Champion, he almost expected one of the twins or someone else to jump up and yell Psych! He had not put his name in after all. He actually feared his name being put in without his consent before Dumbledore drew his age line. But then, it was October 31st, so maybe he should have been expecting it.

Terrible things always happened on Halloween. His parents died on Halloween. Then in first year it had been the troll Quirrel let in while possessed by Voldemort. Then in second year Ginny opened the Chamber of Secrets for the first time in fifty years while also possessed by Voldemort, albeit a much younger and not quite as blood-stained version. Last year it had been Sirius entering Hogwarts and attacking the Fat Lady for refusing to give him passage to Gryffindor Tower. Just because he later turned out to be innocent doesn't mean it wasn't frightening and horrible when it happened. And that isn't even counting all the horrible things that had happened while at the Dursleys before he came to Hogwarts.

The age line drew him into a false sense of security, let him fantasize about what it might be like without actually worrying about it. He didn't want the eternal glory or the money or anything, but the thought of standing the triumphant winner and being able to watch Snape and Malfoy all sour faced was a pleasing one nonetheless.

Howerver, now the entire school is convinced that he managed to find some way to cheat his way around Dumbledore's age line, that he had entered his name into the cup, and that he hadn't been kind enough to share and give them a fair shot at it themselves. And on top of him being a selfish jerk, his perceived cheating had fucked everything up in a way that left them all angry because there are two champions for Hogwarts when there is only supposed to be one. The entire school has turned against him over something he didn't even do. And the next day only made everything worse. The day after the champions were chosen, a reporter from the Daily Prophet had come to interview the four of them. Her article, on top of not even really mentioning the other three champions, is nothing but an explosion of embarrassment and lies, but that doesn't stop people from believing it. To them he is an attention seeking, cheating, lying jerk who still cries about his parents death sometimes at night, and the sad thing is Harry isn't even surprised at their behavior. They did this in his second year when they thought he was the heir of Slytherin. It is Hermione and Ron he can't understand.

They have been through everything together. From simple things like Malfoy and his goons, to horrible things like facing the dark lord nearly every year. They have stuck with him even when he hated by everyone else. Ron had even stood up on a broken leg to tell Sirius that if he wanted to kill Harry he would have to go through him first last year. Now, he has shown his true colors though.

He didn't believe Harry when he told him that he did not put his name into the Goblet of Fire. He was so completely and utterly convinced that Harry had found a way around the age line, that he had entered his name without sharing the information with Ron, and that Harry was so selfish that he didn't want to risk giving Ron the chance for glory of his own, that he was willing to destroy their friendship. Hermione didn't believe him either. She was angry at him for cheating, for doing something that had made a mockery of the ancient tournament even though she did not approve of it in the first place. She was angry at him for being so reckless that he would do something to put his life in danger for simple fame that she was blinded by fury and wouldn't listen to his insistence that he hadn't done anything in the first place.

And now they want him to just forgive them? They left him to prepare for his own death, left him when he needed them more than ever, and now they expect him to just open his arms and tell them there is nothing to forgive? Don't tgey understand that he nearly died? If his broom caught fire during his race away from the dragon he would have either been severely burned or he could have plummeted to his death. As it was he didn't show anyone that he had been burned while the dragon was chasing him all over Hogwarts, injuries docked points after all and just because he didn't want to do it did not mean he wouldn't at least try to win. His left leg is bound to have a nasty scar, and these two days of burn slave and healing potions have done little to help. At least the pain potions are blocking the pain so he isn't limping. Anyways, You would think that after the fourth time of him getting up and ignoring them they would get it, but instead it only makes them more determined.

"Harry, we need to talk." Hermione says as she and Ron sit down beside him, trapping him at the Gryffindor lunch table. He almost wants to congratulate them on being so clever.

"What?" Harry asks sharply.

"Um, maybe we could talk somewhere more private?" Hermione asks timidly.

Harry glances around at all of the sets of curious eyes, currently trained on the three of them. There are not many people, but enough that it is bound to make them uncomfortable, and Harry is freling a little vindictive. "Whatever you have to say to me you can say here." Harry says absently, going back to his tea and the book he has been reading.

Ron and Hermione are silent for quite a few minutes, obviously not quite sure what to say, or which one of them should say it. Finally Ron starts. "You didn't really put your name in that cup, did you?"

"Finally caught on, have you?" Harry harshly looks back up at them, slamming his book shut. It echoes in the silent hall.

"Well, no one in their right mind would really want to go up against a dragon like that." Ron mumbles redder than Harry has ever seen him.

"You wanted to." Harry points out with a raised eyebrow, crossing his arms defensively across his chest, and trying not to get even angrier when he sees Hermione glancing at the copy of Advanced Spells for Defence In Dangerous Situations that Moody gave him for the tournament with a surprised look on her face.

"I know, Harry. I'm sorry!" Ron cries.

"No Ron! No. I'm sorry just isn't enough this time!" that draws a lot of attention. "Your are supposed to be my friend! How could you possibly believe that I would put fame or glory or money over our friendship?"

"Harry, he's trying to apologise." Hermione scolds.

Harry turns on Hermione. "Oh? Too good to apologise as well, or did you forget that you abandoned me too. I know I disregard rules but every time I put myself in danger and ignored the rules, it was to save someone else who was in trouble! The fact that either of you could honestly believe that I would put my name in that cup and put my life on the line just for fame just proves that neither of you know me, or trust me!"

"Harry! We're sorry!" Hermione starts to cry. "We've been crappy friends."

Harry is on a roll now. "Do you realize why I probably got entered in this fucking tournament?" he asks, ignoring the way the other people in the hall lean forward to hear better. "Someone wants me dead! Someone is hoping that I'll end up getting myself offed during one of the tasks and they'll be rid of me and it'll look like an accident! You two abandoned me when I needed you more than ever! Friends don't do that. We are not friends."

With that he slips his book into his bag and slips under the table to get out of their grasp. He ignores Hermione bawling and Ron yelling that he is sorry as he makes his way to the door. Dumbledore comes in and gives him a disappointed look, blocking the exit.

"Harry I think you are being a bit harsh on your friends." he says.

Harry almost wants to applaud everyone for coming at him in public. "I have charms to get to, Sir." he says, trying to step around him. Dumbledore very purposely steps in his way.

"My boy they are obviously distraught with their actions." He tries.

"Well boo fucking hoo!" he yells. "I'm not ready to pat them on the head and tell them that they didn't do anything wrong. Excuse me for not being stupidly forgiving of people who left me to prepare for my funeral by my self. Now can you just give me detention or expel me or whatever and move. I have class."

He pushes past Dumbledore when he stays standing their silently.

He doesn't need them. He doesn't need anyone. Harry Potter is going to survive this tournament, and he will do it without their help. He'll show them.

He'll show them all.


End file.
